Là où on s'aime, il ne fait jamais nuit
by FruityBanana
Summary: "Nous ne sommes pas maître de nos émotions, nous sommes les jouets d'un destin que nous n'avons pas choisi".


Bonjour ! Alors cette FanFiction, je l'ai écrite il y a un bon bout de temps... En fait, elle doit être assez mal écrite, et par conséquent ne pas faire passer beaucoup d'émotion... Mais bon, il fallait bien que je poste une première fic ! J'en ai beaucoup écrite, jadis... Lol non mais c'est vrai que j'ai arrêté depuis genre 2 ans d'en écrire, mais je m'y remettrais, ça me prend comme ça ! Bonne lecture, même si c'est pas tiptop ! Je m'attend à avoir des reviews assez mauvaises, et c'est légitime ! xo..

* * *

18 Février 2011. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que les docteurs Lisa Cuddy et Gregory House étaient en couple. Ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus athée, mais il croyait en une chose : Lisa et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble. En effet, ils s'étaient abandonnés à un slow des plus chauds en Février 2009, plus exactement le 14, lors d'une soirée caritative organisée à l'hôpital pour récolter des fonds pour la recherche du cancer. House avait dans l'idée de ne pas y mettre un pied, mais il a finit par y mettre les deux car sa directrice a su se montrer très convaincante convaincante dans le sans où elle lui retirait une semaine de consultations. Au cours de cette soirée, Wilson avait forcé House à inviter Cuddy à faire une danse, collé-serré était un de ses arguments qu'il savait que son ami apprécierait. Au début il était réticent, mais à l'entente de 'Time after time', il pris lui-même l'initiative d'aller voir Lisa.

Après cette fameuse soirée, ils avaient repris leur train-train habituel, et leur jeu du chat et de la souris comme avant. Cela aura duré quatre jours. Le 18 Février, Gregory s'était décidé à inviter la doyenne de faculté à dîner après le travail, encore une fois poussé par Jimmy criquet. Elle avait dans l'idée de refuser, sentent un coup monté venir, ou une humiliation quelconque à propos de sa poitrine ou de son arrière-train, mais elle finit par accepter. Elle s'était faite belle une longue robe noire, dos-nu et légèrement décolletée, sans pour autant être vulgaire, des escarpins noirs à la fameuse semelle rouge, ce qui rappelait la couleur de ses lèvres et de son vernis à ongles. Lui aussi avait passé du temps devant le miroir : 3 minutes. Cheveux légèrement plus coiffés que d'habitude, il portait une chemise à Wilson qui sortait du pressing. Elle était bleue ciel, comme Lisa aimait : ça faisait ressortir l'océan azur qui avait élu domicile dans ses yeux. Avec ça l'accompagnaient un vieux jean et ses bonnes vieilles tennis il voulait bien faire un effort, mais il y a des limites. Il ne boutonna pas entièrement sa chemise pour laisser paraître une parcelle de son torse. Ils avaient dînés dans un restaurent français, très chic, de Princeton. Il savait qu'elle appréciait cette gastronomie. Il savait également qu'après cette soirée, la note serait salée, mais ça lui importait peu, il avait la carte de Wiwi. Après s'être dévorés des yeux tout au long de la soirée, ils sortirent pour rejoindre un parc en face du restaurent. Depuis cette soirée romantique, ils s'étaient revus hors de leur lieux de travail, et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Leur histoire était assez guimauve, il se gardait bien de la raconter ! Mais c'était la leur, il avait fait un effort pour elle elle aussi : elle aurait bien fait un tour de calèche ce soir-là, mais il ne fallait pas trop poussé dans le cliché du romantisme non plus, c'était House, pas Mr. Big. Ils s'étaient juste arrêtés à un banc, pendant presque une heure, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce baiser était d'abord doux, ce qui étonna particulièrement Lisa, puis il fut passionné. Toute la tension sexuelle qui les habitaient depuis des années était passée dans ce baiser.

Cette année 2011 allait changer leurs habitudes : Lisa attendait un enfant, une petite fille, et ils allaient se marier. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient à leur dernière échographie. Le couple s'en réjouissait. La matinée passait trop lentement à leur goût, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. House donnait un cours à des étudiants, et Lisa remplissait sa paperasse, ayant l'impression que la pile de dossier ne diminuerait jamais. Après un énième coup d'œil à son horloge, elle découvrit avec joie qu'il était enfin midi, et elle partit à la recherche de son compagnon pour aller à leur rendez-vous. Ils avaient préféré que la grossesse soit suivie dans une clinique privée plutôt qu'au PPTH, de façon à ce que tout le personnel de l'hôpital ne soit pas au courant de leur vie privée. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils prirent la direction de la salle d'attente. La clinique était anormalement vide trop silencieuse à leur goût, mais bon, ce n'est pas cela qui les dérangerait un peu de calme leur ferait le plus grand bien. Quelques minutes passèrent, aucun gynécologue ne vint les chercher ils étaient habitués à patienter avant chaque rendez-vous, mais là ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'attente. Peut-être un patient qui s'éternisait, ils pouvaient comprendre cela. Ce qui était plus inquiétant, c'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie dans l'établissement. Le couple prit la décision d'aller frapper à la porte de la salle d'auscultations, sans réponse. Ils tendirent l'oreille, demandèrent s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais seul un silence pesant leur répondait. Cette histoire devenait angoissante, surtout pour Lisa. House prit la décision d'ouvrir la porte, et il tomba sur la gynécologue dos à eux, bien à son aise dans son fauteuil.

- Non mais tu y crois Lisa ? Elle s'est endormie ! Elle nous a oublié !

- Cela ne t'es jamais arrivé peut-être ?

- Mais moi c'est différent.

- Oui, évidemment, tu es au-dessus de tout le monde, au-dessus de toutes lois…

- Tu exagères, ça m'est arrivé que… devant le regard menaçant de sa compagne, il céda. Bon d'accord, ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

- De temps en temps ? questionna-t-elle suspicieuse.

- T'as gagné, je m'endors souvent. Mais c'est parce que je travaille dur !

- Oui, comme la fois où je t'ai retrouvé dans ton bureau entrain de regarder General Hospital ? N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses minables, à d'autres ces mensonges.

House décida de ne pas rétorquer, sachant très bien que Cuddy avait raison. Il s'avança vers le bureau en bois de la gynécologue. Leur petite conversation ne l'avait même pas réveillée… Elle avait vraiment le sommeil profond songea-t-il. Il toussota pour montrer sa présence, toujours rien. Il s'assit lourdement sur le siège, aucun signe de vie de la part de la doctoresse. Lisa s'approcha, contourna le bureau et poussa un cri d'effroi. Gregory accourut et constata avec horreur que la gynécologue était morte. Après quelques minutes sous le choc, leur professionnalisme reprit le dessus.

- Greg, regardes ses yeux et ses marques dans le coup, elle est morte asphyxiée.

- Hémorragie pétéchiale, blessures défensives, rougeurs sévères dans le coup, elle.. elle s'est faite étranglée…

- Oui, c'est c'que je viens de dire, elle est morte asphyxiée..

- Liz', il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, et vite. Dit-il soudain sérieux.

- Mais on ne va tout de même pas la laisser là ?

- On ne peut rien faire pour elle, elle est décédée. Notre priorité est de nous en aller d'ici, une fois dans la voiture, on préviendra la police.

Cuddy n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent des pas pressés se rapprocher du bureau. Par méfiance, House ne bougea plus, mettant son doigt à sa bouche pour signaler à sa future femme de se taire.. Ils entendirent quelqu'un interpeller l'individu, sûrement la secrétaire revenue de sa pause déjeuner, la voix s'arrêta nette lorsqu'une balle vint se loger dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme aux pas rapides. Lisa ne put retenir un cri, ce qui n'avait sûrement pas échappé au tueur. Greg ouvrit en vitesse la fenêtre, poussa sa compagne à l'extérieur, la suivit de près, et ils coururent vers la voiture. Il démarra en trombe, ne sachant où aller, voulant juste fuir cette clinique.

Une vingtaine de kilomètres plus loin, un peu calmée, Cuddy décida d'appeler la police pour les prévenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle chercha son sac à ses pieds, il n'y était pas sur la banquette arrière non plus. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que dans la précipitation, elle en avait complètement oublié son sac. Ce qui l'inquiéta davantage, c'est que la personne qui avait assassiné sa gynécologue tomberait sûrement dessus, elle connaîtrait ses coordonnées, elle pourrait consulter son portable, etc. Après en avoir fait part à son compagnon, ils décidèrent de se rendre au commissariat pour leur expliquer leur début d'après-midi assez mouvementé. Ils ressortirent une heure plus tard environ les forces de l'ordre les avaient tout de même mis en garde, ils leur avaient conseillé d'être vigilants et de tout fermer la nuit, histoire d'éviter une mauvaise rencontre. Une patrouille veillerait devant le domicile du couple.

Ils repartirent chez eux aucun mot ne filtrait de leurs bouches. Dans la voiture régnait un silence quasi-religieux. L'atmosphère était pesante pour tous les deux, mais aucun d'eux ne se décida à prendre la parole. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison avec hâte, ravis d'être enfin seuls, au calme, loin de cet après-midi qu'ils auraient préféré éviter. Il y a des jours, comme cela, où on ferait mieux de rester couché…

Cuddy était en tête, voulant vite prendre un bain. Elle s'y voyait déjà, entourée d'encens, avec en fond une musique douce et, pourquoi pas, un House lui savonnant le dos. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle était déjà détendue, et elle avait l'impression que le bébé était également moins crispé. Elle ne pouvait décrire cette sensation, mais peu importe, le principal était que le petit être logé dans son ventre allait bien. Elle s'adossa contre la porte en attendant son compagnon, vu qu'elle n'avait plus son trousseau de clefs, mais avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle tomba à la renverse. L'entrée n'était donc pas fermée, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Quand elle se tourna, elle découvrit avec stupeur que sa maison avait reçu de la visite : des livres jonchaient le sol, les canapés étaient retournés, le vase de sa grand-mère était en mille morceaux par-terre. Elle allait prévenir House, encore occupé à la voiture, quand un mouchoir lui recouvrit le nez et la bouche du chloroforme. Elle essaya de l'enlever, mais il était fermement tenu par quelqu'un. Cela n'était pas vrai, elle était en plein cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller. Elle retenait sa respiration, le plus longtemps possible, pensant à son bébé, à son couple, à leur avenir mais elle céda, ses poumons étaient vidés. Quelques secondes après, elle partit rejoindre Morphée, à contre cœur. Son futur mari eu droit au même sort quelques instants plus tard, mais avec en prime un coup de batte.

La patrouille chargée de la surveillance de la maison arriva vers 18 heures 30. C'était l'hiver, il faisait nuit à cette heure-ci, mais pourtant aucune lumière n'était allumée à l'intérieur. Ils décidèrent d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien, mais ils tombèrent sur le même tableau que le couple avait découvert : une maison retournée, saccagée. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en lançant un appel à témoins et en expertisant les lieux.

Elle se réveillait doucement, elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, non, elle ne pouvait même pas les ouvrir. Une migraine s'était décidée à prendre possession de sa tête. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de boire jusqu'à en perdre conscience. Puis des flashs assaillirent son crâne tout lui revenait, sa gynécologue abattue, la cavale, sa maison retournée, le chloroforme. Le point positif était qu'elle n'avait pas bu, c'était rassurant pour le bébé, tout risque de SAF était à proscrire. Elle avait également mal partout, surtout au dos. Elle retrouvait peu à peu tous ses sens. Elle avait chaud, le sol était dur, humide, une odeur fétide régnait dans la pièce. Elle osa l'ouverture d'un œil : l'endroit était sombre, le peu de lumière qui filtrait laissait dévoiler des murs ternes. Soudain, son regard se posa sur cette forme au sol, non loin d'elle c'était House. Elle accourut difficilement vers ce dernier, le secouant légèrement tout en chuchotant son prénom pour le réveiller. Un « laisse-moi dormir maman » précédé d'un gémissement de mécontentement la fit légèrement sourire. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, c'était une bonne chose. Elle allait l'obliger à se lever quand une voix grave le fit à sa place. C'est tétanisée qu'elle leva son regard vers l'interlocuteur.

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant a t-elle bien sommeillé ? questionna le mafieux.

Après quelques secondes sans réponse, il reprit.

- Très bien, je vois que vous n'êtes pas très coopératifs, il va bien falloir pourtant… Disons que c'est une question de vie pour vous.

Les regards noirs des deux otages ne faisaient qu'accentuer le sourire narquois de leur ravisseur. Il se décida à poser les questions.

- Où sont les diamants ?

« Où sont les diamants » ? C'était une plaisanterie, un gag, une caméra cachée quels diamants ? Ils avaient un profil de receleurs en pierres précieuses ?

- De quoi vous parlez ? Vous êtes sérieux ? On a des têtes à voler des diamants ?

- J'ai une tête de mafieux ?

- Oui. dit spontanément House, qui pour réponse reçut un poing dans le nez.

- Tu vas te montrer moins insolent si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive des bricoles à ta catin, du genre… je ne sais pas, avec ses courbes généreuses et un décolleté aguicheur, cela pourrait nous donner des idées. Dit-il en saisissant Cuddy par les cheveux, et, pour être plus explicite, il fit lentement remonter sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme.

- Ne la touche pas, rétorqua House sur un ton menaçant.

- Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir donner les ordres ? Répondit-il en lâchant violemment la jeune femme, pour saisir la kalachnikov qui l'avait accompagnée. Après un silence de Greg, il reprit la parole en disant « c'est bien ce que je pensais ». Sur ce, il les quitta, leur promettant qu'ils auraient intérêt à être plus coopératifs à son retour.

Les revoilà seuls, dans cette espèce d'église gothique abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, où personne n'aura l'idée de venir les chercher. D'un commun accord, le couple avait décidé de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Être tué ici, ou prendre le risque de se faire abattre en s'évadant, sachant qu'ils pourraient y survivre, le choix avait été vite fait. Surtout que s'ils fuyaient, sa femme ne serait pas sexuellement abusée, et lui ne serait pas exécuté devant les yeux de cette dernière. Enfin, c'était le scénario qu'il s'était mis en tête.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps, il était l'heure de fuir ces lieux. Il mit les mains sur le ventre arrondi de sa compagne, il l'embrassa tendrement, et il lui prit la main pour se diriger vers une échappatoire envisageable. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle avait besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas un baiser d'adieu, elle avait besoin de savoir que leurs lèvres se rencontreraient encore, que leurs langues danseraient d'autres ballets enflammés et passionnés. Il ne lui confirma qu'à moitié ses espoirs d'un sourire assez forcé et peu confiant. Il avait fait le tour des lieux dans l'après-midi, et derrière quelques ruines, il avait trouvé un espace assez large pour les faire passer le problème était que la-dite sortie serait certainement surveillée. Il passa en premier, la voie était libre ils avaient l'air de tous êtres assoupis. Il prit la main de sa femme, l'incitant à le suivre mais il avait omis un léger détail, le bébé… Son ventre ne passait pas. C'est au risque de se faire vraiment mal qu'elle força un maximum et finit par se retrouver de l'autre côté murs de l'endroit où ils étaient séquestrés. Il y avait une forêt, à environ 200 mètres. Dès qu'ils l'auraient rejointe, ils seraient à l'abri, et ils pourraient se détendre un peu. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de sa moitié, et ils coururent à grandes enjambées vers les hauts arbres denses. Ils y étaient presque lorsqu'une pluie de balles s'invita à leur cavale. Finalement, la forêt ne sera pas de tout repos, il faudrait courir, courir à en perdre haleine, courir en évitant les racines, courir en occultant les ronces qui leurs déchireraient leurs jambes et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Après un quart d'heure de course, Cuddy chuta. Cela n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il lui proposa de l'aider, mais en vain. Elle avait trop mal, son ventre la faisait souffrir le bébé n'avait pas l'air de trop apprécier cette course poursuite. Il faudra pourtant qu'il supporte, que Lisa tienne le coup, c'était vital. Ils reprirent donc leur course effrénée, main dans la main, fuyant les bruits des armes, les voix graves des mafieux, fuyant tout simplement la mort certaine qui les attendait s'ils étaient retrouvés.

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils couraient, mais leurs jambes douloureuses et leurs souffles coupés leur indiquaient que la course s'était éternisée. Ils entendaient de moins en moins les bruits de leurs poursuivants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus rien juste leurs respirations saccadées et leurs pas pressés sur le sol sec et embroussaillé. Ils s'étaient mis à marcher, avançant toujours tout droit. Ils débouchèrent sur une route, enfin un semblant de civilisation ! Leurs sourires retombèrent en rictus quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de leur histoire : il faisait nuit et la route était déserte. Ils ne savaient même pas où ils étaient, ils n'avaient aucun repères temporel vu qu'ils avaient dormit. D'après la chaleur et le sol, ils n'étaient certainement pas restés à Princeton. Ils continuèrent leur marche, épuisés, espérant qu'une voiture croiserait leur chemin. Un grand panneau était fièrement debout, sur le bas côté de la route. La lune éclairait ce dernier. Il indiquait qu'ils étaient dans l'Etat du Nevada.

Un mariage à Vegas par ce bon vieux Elvis te tente ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle était trop épuisée, peut-être même encore en état de choc. Elle savait qu'il avait dit ça pour essayer de détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'atmosphère, mais elle restait plongée dans son silence. Il comprenait, il avait dit ça avec amertume lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter, de s'asseoir, et d'attendre… Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient endormis, enlacés sur de la terre sèche et craquelée. Un bruit de klaxon les réveilla. Il faisait jour, mais un gros camion leur faisait de l'ombre. Un homme, assez costaud, leur proposa de les emmener quelque part, c'est sans hésitation qu'ils acceptèrent. Il leur demanda où ils allaient, et House lui répondit qu'ils voulaient juste être dans une ville. Durant tout le reste du trajet, il ne leur adressa plus la parole, ils avaient l'air vraiment perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, bercés par le bruit régulier du moteur. Le camionneur les réveilla, ils étaient à Santa Barbara, en Californie. Ils descendirent du véhicule, et partirent en direction d'un commissariat.

Ils rentrèrent hésitants, et demandèrent à parler au lieutenant il les reçut dans son bureau quelques minutes après. L'homme parlait sans s'arrêter, la femme restait les yeux rivés sur son ventre rond. Ils étaient sales et en état de choc leur histoire était tordue, mais c'était cohérent, surtout que ses collègues de Princeton avaient envoyé un avis de recherche dans les 50 Etats suite à la disparition du couple. Le lieutenant les envoya à l'hôpital pour qu'ils fassent des examens, escortés d'une équipe de deux policiers. House allait bien, il s'inquiétait surtout pour sa future femme qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait trouvé sa culotte tâchée de sang. Une infirmière lui indiqua que c'était un léger décollement placentaire, lié à l'hypertension elle sera traitée avec un replacement liquidien, et cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Le lieutenant passa les voir, et leur indiqua qu'il les avait inscrits au programme de protection des témoins.

- Vous parlez du… du truc où ils envoient les personnes au fin fond du Wyoming ou encore mieux ! dans le Montana ?

- Oui, pour une période courte, le temps de retrouver les mafieux.

- Attendez, on vient déjà de nulle part ! On était perdus dans le Nevada ! et vous nous suggérez de nous reperdre dans une contrée plus au nord mais tout aussi déserte ?

- C'est l'idée…

- Seigneur ! mais proposez-nous de participer à cette émission de survivant tarré, Man VS Wild, pendant que vous y êtes ! On va avoir un bébé dans peu de temps, et vous voulez que ma femme accouche dans une maison sans personnel médical ?

- Il y aura un hôpital à proximité, à Lewistown.

- A proximité ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Un peu plus de 500 kilomètres.

- On nage en pleins délire… On est au beau milieu d'un océan de conneries !

- J'ai bien peur que non… Sur ce, je vous aurai bien proposé de faire vos valises, mais ça va pas être possible, votre maison n'est pas des plus proches.

- Mais non voyons, elle est à proximité, juste à un peu plus de 4 500 kilomètres…

- Bien ! Trêve d'humour, vous embarquez ce soir. Nous vous avons préparé vos valises avec le strict minimum et vos faux papiers.

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Ils partirent donc pour le Montana il avait visé juste. Ils atterrirent à l'aéroport de Billings, s'en suivit un trajet de quelques heures jusqu'à un petit village, avec une vue imprenable sur un gigantesque lac, prénommé Somers.

- Tu sais pourquoi ce village perdu me désole encore plus ? demanda Lisa à Greg.

- Non, mais je vais bientôt le savoir.

- Parce qu'il porte le nom de cette femme, Suzanne Somers elle a écrit un livre sur les hormones bio-identiques, la ménopause, etc…

- Chérie, t'es enceinte et très loin de la ménopause, tu n'as certainement pas à t'en faire.

Il avait raison, elle s'inquiétait pour rien, surtout ces derniers jours. Ils n'avaient été pas des plus reposants que ce soit psychologiquement ou physiquement.

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Un joli chalet, en face du grand lac. Ils furent accueillis par un couple, la cinquantaine. Le mari avait un sourire béat, sa femme le même sourire niais qui lui donnait un air de sainte-nitouche mais dans le fond, ils avaient l'air assez sympathiques. C'est après s'être dévisagés quelques secondes que le monsieur d'un certain âge descendit du perron pour se précipiter vers les bagages, pendant ce temps, sa femme les incita à rentrer.

- Soyez les bienvenus ! je suis Robert McDougall, et voici mon épouse, Amber.

- Merci, moi c'est Gregory, et ma fiancée, Lisa.

- Oh, fiancés, c'est mignon nous ça remonte à tellement longtemps.

- Oui on s'en doute… House finit sa phrase en toussotant faussement à cause du coup de coude de Cuddy. Cette réflexion était assez déplacée.

- Vous ne l'avez pas présentée ! dit la vieille femme, pointant sa cadette, sourire enjoué.

- Euh, si, c'est Lisa, ma future femme. Dit House, en articulant plus que d'ordinaire.

- Oui, j'ai entendu, j'ai encore toutes mes capacités auditives, je parlais du bébé.

- Ah, et bien, vous saurez quand il sera né, vu que Lisa est apparemment condamnée à donner la vie ici. En deuxième prénom on lui donnera peut-être Bear ou Squirrel qui sait…

C'est sur cette petite touche d'humour âpre qu'ils finirent leur discussion. S'en suivit une visite des lieux et un repas silencieux. Les jours passaient, lentement mais sûrement. Ils s'étaient familiarisés avec leur 'famille d'accueil'. Les après-midis étaient généralement passés au lac, les pieds dans l'eau, sous le soleil d'un mois de juin. C'est sur une journée, longue et toujours sans nouvelles de la police, qu'ils se couchèrent. En pleine nuit, Cuddy fut réveillée par de violentes crampes au ventre. Elle se leva douloureusement, faisant son possible pour atteindre la cuisine et ne réveiller personne. Une fois arrivée, elle prit difficilement un verre et se dirigea vers l'évier pour le remplir, quand à mi-chemin entre le placard et le bar, elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes. Elle perdait les eaux. C'est horrifiée qu'elle lâcha son verre, qui ne survécut pas à sa chute, et elle hurla le prénom de son compagnon, qui accourut vers elle quelques secondes après. Une fois qu'il comprit la situation, il partit réveiller les McDougall pour qu'ils les emmènent à l'hôpital le plus 'proche'…

- Lisa, allongez-vous dans le canapé, je vais voir où ça en est, car il faut prendre en compte les 7 heures de route.

- Pardon ? Mon vagin n'est pas tout public ! Vous n'êtes même pas gynécologue !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Vous êtes gynéco ?

- Non, juste amateur en séries télévisées hospitalières… Evidemment que j'étais médecin obstétrique ! sinon je ne me serais pas proposé.

- C'était pas écrit sur votre front !

- Calmez-vous tous les deux. Liz', je sais que t'es paniquée, mais moi aussi. A Cet instant on devrait être en voiture, le long du lake Carnegie, à toute vitesse, direction le Princeton Plainsborro. Mais au lieu de ça, on est au fond de ce village perdu entre un lac et une forêt, l'hôpital est à plus de 7 heures d'ici, et lui est apparemment ancien obstétricien… Alors je sais que je veux l'exclusivité de ton intimité, mais là, on n'a pas le choix. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de le laisser t'ausculter, et tout ira très bien !

C'est sur ces paroles que Lisa se laissa faire. Elle lisait la panique dans les yeux de House, ce qui l'angoissait d'autant plus. Son sourire forcé voulait la rassurer, mais son regard ne mentait pas. Elle serrait la main de son fiancé de plus en plus fort, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair maintenant meurtrie. Devant le silence du retraité, Greg lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, avec appréhension.

- Il va falloir enfanter ici. On n'aura pas le temps d'atteindre l'hôpital. Vous êtes trop dilatée.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible.

- Amber, va chercher le nécessaire, et stérilise tout comme tu pourra, demanda Robert.

Sa femme s'exécuta, et revint quelques minutes après. L'accouchement fut très douloureux pour Cuddy, ainsi que pour la main écrasée de House. Le bébé était enfin sorti, une magnifique petite fille, comme sa mère, pensa le jeune père. Amber s'occupa du lavage du nourrisson, et elle l'enroula dans un plaid bien chaud. Gregory, des étoiles dans les yeux, se tourna vers sa compagne pour le prénom. Elle perdit soudainement connaissance, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de poser la question.

- Liz' ? Chérie ! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je… Robert n'en savait rien. Tout avait l'air de bien s'être passé.

- Mais appelez une ambulance bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Après avoir cherché son pouls, l'ancien docteur eut le regret d'annoncer que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Gregory n'y croyait pas. Il criait que cela n'était pas possible, il s'acharnait à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Robert voulut intervenir, mais sa femme l'en dissuada. Le désormais veuf s'obstinait pendant de longues minutes à faire rebattre le cœur de sa compagne. Il hurlait son désespoir, scandait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa fille. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir et de les laisser seuls. C'était fini, leurs rêves d'avenir coulaient en même temps que ses larmes le long de ses joues. Ces perles salées atterrirent sur le visage, désormais inerte, de Lisa. Amber et son mari l'avait laissé, prenant la petite avec eux. Greg s'était allongé dans le canapé, près de la femme de sa vie. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et leurs jambes, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, pour les réouvrir, espérant croiser le bleu azure de ceux de sa compagne. Il restait là, le nez niché dans le cou de Lisa pour respirer son odeur : noix de coco avec une pointe de vaille. Il l'adorait. Le couple McDougall vint le voir dans la soirée, lui demandant le prénom du bébé, de sa poupée, sa déesse comme se plaisait à dire Cuddy, lorsqu'elle était encore enceinte, encore en vie, lorsqu'ils étaient heureux.

- Maena, souffla House entre deux sanglots. Elle s'appellera Maena Lisa Athéna.

- Très bien, je.. je vais coucher Maena dans votre chambre.

- Vous savez, c'est Lisa qui rêvait de ce prénom. Elle voulait pas me le dire, mais je le savais déjà. Ca veut dire 'lune' en grec. Elle aimait beaucoup la Grèce.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Amber, donnant le bébé à son mari pour qu'il aille la coucher, pendant qu'elle écoutait le discours de House, perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

- Oui. Elle voulait qu'on parte en vacances là-bas. Je lui avait promis que notre lune de miel serait en Grèce, dans ce fabuleux pays qu'elle chérissait tant. Son arrière-grand-père était originaire d'Athènes. Elle avait pleins de livres sur leur culture. Elle s'intéressait à la Mythologie Grecque aussi. Elle était juive, mais très ouverte aux autres croyances. Sa mère était partie après sa naissance alors elle se plaisait à répéter cette phrase d'Athéna, la déesse de l'Olympe : « je n'ai pas eu de mère pour me donner la vie ». Elle.. je.. c'était une fille bien. Elle allait être une merveilleuse mère. La mort l'a arrachée à ses rêves, ainsi qu'aux miens. On s'était toujours promis de rester digne face à la mort de l'un d'entre nous, mais on avait prévu que ça arriverait quand on serait ridés et qu'on aura des dentiers, quand j'aurais la maladie de Parkinson et qu'elle aura celle d'Alzheimer…

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il s'arrêta de parler, sa boule dans la gorge l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Une semaine après, il apprit que les mafieux avaient été soit tués, soit mis au frais derrière les barreaux. Conclusion : il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Pendant ce temps, il avait passé ses journées sur une chaise, fixant le canapé désormais vide. Lisa avait été transportée en chambre funéraire. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper de sa fille, il laissait le vieux couple s'en charger. Mais là, il fallait rentrer, et assumer son rôle de père. Deux jours après être rentré à Princeton, il assista à l'enterrement de sa défunte compagne, accompagné de leur fille. Une fois rentrés, il partit changer la couche de Maena.

- T'as oublié le talc…

- Oui je sais je… Lisa ? s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, la voyant tout sourire.

- Je peux la prendre ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Maena.

- Ca ne peut… tu, tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination.

- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit-elle avec un regard désolé.

- Il prit la petite dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, pour la coucher dans son berceau rose pastel. Il retourna dans le salon, bourbon à la main, télé allumée.

- Arrêtes de me suivre Liz'.

- Je ne peux pas, tu n'as pas fait ton deuil Greg.

- Tu.. je parle à une hallucination.

- C'est que ton subconscient le veut.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Tu n'as pas pu me dire au revoir. Tu t'es enfoncé dans un profond mutisme.

- Je.. t'es partie si vite, dit-il laissant s'échapper quelques larmes.

- Dis-moi au revoir, laisse-moi m'en aller.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

- Je sais… Laisse-moi partir en paix. Fais-le pour Maena.

- Elle ne connaîtra jamais sa mère.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, qui s'occupera de toi et d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre que toi, C'est toi sa mère.

- Mais je ne peux pas l'élever, je ne pourrais jamais la toucher, la câliner.

- Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je veux qu'elle te connaisse, qu'elle t'embrasse, qu'elle ait plein de frères et sœurs qui l'embêteront au possible.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, tu continueras de penser à moi de temps en temps, mais il faut que tu fasses ton deuil, et tu pourras avoir d'autres enfants.

- Je… il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, puis scella ses lèvres à celles de sa femme. Il savoura ce dernier contact, sachant tout de même qu'il était purement chimérique.

- C'était un baiser d'adieu ça…

- Apparemment, répondit-il désorienté.

- Je peux partir alors. Elle se recula un peu et lui offrit un sublime sourire angélique.

- Je ne veux pas, ne me quitte pas une seconde fois.

- Je suis éphémère, imaginaire. Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement.

- Tu pouvais au moins rester la nuit.

- Un inconscient, ça ne se contrôle pas…

- Je t'aime…

- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aimais.

- Au revoir… à bientôt qui sait.

- De là-haut, je veillerais sur vous. Je t'attendrais, mais je ne veux pas que tu me rejoigne maintenant. Je veux te voir grand-père épanoui avant.

Puis, elle se recula, toujours aussi souriante, et partit, en paix, telle une déesse, comme celle qu'elle a toujours adulé. Il fut perturbé par les cris de la petite. Après s'être occupé d'elle, il glissa son petit corps fragile dans son lit, du côté où Lizzie passait ses nuits, et il s'endormit avec elle. Morphée l'accueillit doucement, estompant toutes ses douleurs, tous ses chagrins, le temps d'une nuit. Il aurait préféré les bras de la Faucheuse, pour retrouver ceux de Lisa mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner lâchement sa fille, elle ne le méritait pas.

« _La mort. L'horreur absolue de la non-existence. La mort ne rentre dans aucun schéma. Il n'y a pas d'explication à la mort. Elle entre, elle vous arrête au milieu d'une phrase : 'non, c'est fini' et claque la porte. _» _**Anthony Burgess**_.


End file.
